The present invention is in the field of medical diagnosis of cardiac problems. When a patient goes to the emergency room reporting chest pain, an ECG and a cardiac enzyme test are performed. It is widely recognized, however, that normal ECG and negative enzyme test results will result in 24 hour patient hospitalization as a precaution. Since 80% of patients who report to the hospital emergency room with chest pain have chest pain that is not cardiac related, current clinical practice results in many unnecessary hospitalizations.
There is therefore a compelling need to have improved methods, apparatuses and/or systems for accurate diagnosis of cardiac related chest pain and there is a compelling need to have accurate diagnostics for other cardiac related issues.